


Monastic Savagery

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 5 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, F/M, animal hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.” - Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore</p><p>For HSWC Bonus Round 5. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user mahwaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monastic Savagery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahwaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahwaha/gifts).



Her feet move silently and swiftly through a lush Alternian forest, the air surprisingly warm for the dark night. She can hear the insects chirp, and she is so practiced and trained that she never once grows louder than they are. The beasts she searches to hunt are in the distance, some larger than others, and she disguises herself well among the bushes.

She pounces on medium-sized beasts she knows will feed her with the meat that she needs, but the moment she kills one that used to be her Signless’s favorite, she finds herself unable to proceed for a good long while. Her chest heaves as she struggles to catch her breath due to the combined effort of hunting exertion and the prevalent memories that won’t seem to leave her alone.

But then again, she does not want them to go. If they go, then she loses the last that she has of him. She loses the last she has of them.

Her gaze falls upon the ground, vision blurring, and she can see it now. She can see them now, almost as if she is watching from an outsider’s perspective. She sees Porrim laughing softly by the fire, her grace insurmountable. Even when she shouted, she did it gracefully. Now, there is no reason to shout, because they are all together.

It is the Psiioniic’s turn to help with dinner, and he fixes them all a slice of meat. It is not every day that they are able to eat so well, but every now and then, they take the time to celebrate. They celebrate their lives, their stories, and their hope for Alternia.

She can see herself with her beloved, wrestling a good distance away from the fire, laughing and kissing and trying to take the other down. She can hear his laughter as if he is right there with her, and it fills her with an unmatchable joy that she can’t even dare to replicate. But now, in the dark, in the middle of the forest, she can have a little taste. It is enough to get her through the day, the week, the perigee. It is enough to get her through, but it is not nearly enough to keep her from missing the ones she loves most.

She imagines where they are as she lies in the grass next to a beast that drenches the ground with its thick red blood. When she looks at the stars, she sees their faces, and she hopes with all of her heart that she will see them all again. She watched him die, but maybe there is an afterlife awaiting where they will be reunited once again.

The memories hurt, but she won’t trade them for the world.


End file.
